Pretty Girl
by HarleighDavidson
Summary: Little Jimogen oneshot. Why Jake wasn't seen at the Frostival


**I do not own Degrassi, the characters etc…**

**Hello! Well I'm in Jimogen withdrawal so I needed to write something. *Inspired by last night's episode of course***

Jake didn't want to go to the newest Degrassi event, well not really. The 'Frosival'. Really? He didn't think that he had any reason to go. Most of his friends were either busy with something, had a date, or didn't see the point in going just as he did.

Still somehow for some reason, Jake's red truck pulled up to the Degrassi Frostival. He sighed and leaned back in his seat as he looked around. It wasn't like he had anything better to do with his night right then anyways.

Even though he had no girlfriend now, but he knew that situation was for the best. They were siblings. Turning his head as he stepped out of his truck he spotted Eli and Clare looking as if they definitely were enjoying themselves at the event, and he shook his head before continuing.

Jake's problem however was that the girl that he liked, or thought that he liked had no idea about his feelings for her. Imogen Moreno was different, and he didn't know why or how to explain how he felt when he was around the quirky girl. They had spent time with one another during school hours mostly. How could he have developed a real crush that fast? Maybe he was kidding himself and this was all in his head.

Besides , she had been dating someone else when they had started talking to one another, and now he had no idea where she stood romantically. The only thing that he knew for certain was that she did not think of him that way, and the last thing that Jake wanted was to be left heartbroken.

There was a reason that he didn't 'do' relationships, or feelings at all for that matter. He never wanted this kind of thing to happen, and he planned on trying to stop it somehow.

"Hello Jake Martin." He heard a small innocent voice call to him, knowing exactly who it was. He smiled to himself, being snapped out of his thoughts about her.

"Hey Imogen." He started, letting out a deep breath and hoping that she didn't notice his slight hesitancy.

"Cotton candy?" she giggled, reaching out to hand him one of the four cotton candies that she had in her small hands. Jake took one immediately, smiling and thanking her shortly after.

He didn't think that being around her would be much of a problem; usually Jake Martin would never have a 'crush' on anyone. The girls would come to him, show up at his door and beg. Well at least that was what he had been told by the voices in the Degrassi hallways.

Jake was the one that would get the girl, not the one who would be standing there nervous to talk to her or say something wrong while his mouth was occupied eating cotton candy.

"Isn't cotton candy funny? It's like little coloured clouds in your hands! And they even melt in your mouth. They're magical don't you think?" Imogen exclaimed after a short period of silence between the two.

Jake looked over at her and let out a small laugh at her undeniable cuteness. She really was one of a kind, and that was one thing that he really liked about her. She definitely stood out in a crowd, and Jake was realizing that wasn't such a bad thing.

"If you don't mind me asking, how many of those have you had?" he asked her, pointing to the three remaining sticks of cotton candy in her hands.

"Oh!" she giggled and Jake couldn't help but smile at her as she did. "Well I've had…" she started, letting out another small giggle as she started to count on her fingers with her free hand.

"Um…three! I think." She laughed while holding up three fingers in front of her for him to see. "But this one's for Fiona." She said pointing at one of the three pink candies in her hand. "And that one was for you. I don't know who the other two are for yet, maybe I'll keep them to myself." She smiled and Jake felt his throat dry before he could respond to her.

He cleared his throat while looking at the quirky girl with the red wool hat and scarf in front of him. He wasn't going to lie about how incredibly adorable she looked right there, but he wasn't going to tell her either.

"That's smart, but make sure no one steals them from you." He warned her playfully with a warm smile on his lips.

"Can I ask where you swiped that plaid jacket from? It looks familiar…" he joked, gesturing to his own plaid jacket that he was wearing. The thought was making him all the more nervous around her though.

"Oh w-" Imogen started to reply, being cut off by Fiona coming up behind her and linking their arms.

"Imogen can we go on the Ferris Wheel?" Fiona asked her with a smile as Jake grabbed another piece of the cotton candy that he was holding.

"Of course we can Miss Coyne! This cotton candy's for you though." Imogen said adorably, looking as perfect as ever as she did and Jake sighed quietly to himself.

"I'll see you around Imogen?" Jake told her before starting to turn away from the two girls.

"Make sure that no one steals anyone's cotton candy Jake Martin." Imogen said cutely, waving goodbye to him as the girls made their way to the Ferris wheel.

…..

Jake had heard rumors about Fiona and Imogen. The whole student body knew about Fiona Coyne being a lesbian, and really no one cared. Sure, it crushed some guys dreams of getting with her but that was about it.

What Jake feared most though was that Fiona Coyne full out lesbian liked Imogen a much as he did.

But Imogen wasn't gay right? She had dated Eli after all; Jake was getting ahead of himself. He didn't want to tell her how he felt about her.

Jake liked her. He liked her more than he knew he should. Their little talks and study sessions in classes seemed to have paid off. Not to mention their few Spanish study sessions at lunch. Really, he hadn't spent much real time with Imogen Moreno.

Though they talked to one another on a regular basis, Jake didn't know what their 'label' was. They were friends in his eyes, but did she see the same? Or she didn't even want to be around him?

It was difficult to tell with someone like Imogen, who was always sweet and nice to everyone who was that way to her. He wanted to know what she was really thinking.

Jake sighed as he threw the rest of his cotton candy in the trash, opting to look around the carnival instead.

He had no idea why he had showed up. Why would he want to just pine after someone who was clearly perfectly fine without him around?

Shaking his head he looked up at the Ferris wheel, seeing Fiona and Imogen at the top he sighed to himself knowing that he shouldn't be 'watching' them. But to be completely honest Jake couldn't help it. Even though he didn't want to admit it; he was extremely jealous at that moment.

Running his fingers through his hair, he turned and walked away before he did something that he would regret. Being close to Imogen seemed to have this effect on him, like he should be the only one that could be around her, or he didn't want anyone else to have her. But he knew that she didn't feel the same.

For some stupid reason he turned around to look up at the Ferris wheel again, only to see Fiona kissing Imogen up in their seat.

Jake felt his stomach drop, clenching his teeth before he stormed away from the spot where he was standing.

He couldn't believe this. He was such an idiot.

There was obviously a good reason that people like him didn't fall for people like Imogen. He didn't know what to think.

Jake liked her much more than he should, more than someone would if they had a usual crush one someone. Imogen was unusual though, so he figured it wasn't such a bad thing until he witnessed the worst thing that could possibly happen first hand.

He didn't even get a chance to tell her how he felt, or test out to see if his feelings were something that he should pursue.

Jake just stood beside some tent, still being able to see the Ferris wheel not too far away from him. He stood away from most people in the place, which was completely unheard of for Jake Martin.

He sighed to himself, trying to keep his thoughts in order, knowing that he should be leaving the stupid carnival anyways. He knew that he shouldn't have showed up.

As he was turning to leave he came found himself bumping into a shorter person, not thinking anything of it until he saw who the person was.

Imogen.

"Oh be careful! You almost trampled me." She smiled innocently at him as he kept his surprised expression on his face.

"I brought you a prize, it's a teddy bear. It has a plaid vest, so…it's like mini you!" she smiled at Jake then handed him the small stuffed animal.

"Thanks." He responded with a soft smile just to let her know that he did appreciate it. Jake knew that he should get out of there right then, but his mind was scattered. That never happened to Jake Martin.

Why did this girl have such an effect on him?

"You're very welcome. I won it on the balloon popping game, even though I didn't hit anything. I think the game guy felt sorry for me." she continued as they stood there away from the rest of the carnival.

"Maybe it was just your charm." Jake chuckled, feeling his stomach twist into a tight knot as he continued to speak to her.

He really did want nothing more than to tell her how he felt, or even better show her. Why not? Did he have anything to lose?

She wouldn't be able to read his mind.

This was the one thing that he hated about girls, not telling him how they felt. Little did he knew how difficult it could be when you actually had feelings for the person.

Jake never chased girls. They always came to him. He never had to do the work to get the girl.

Jake was standing rather close to the petite girl now, looking right at her as she spoke to him about her many adventured of the night.

"Oh! And I even wo-"she started but was completely cut off when Jake leaned forward quickly to meet their lips.

He didn't know why he wanted it so badly, but he had been craving the feeling of her. Imogen's lips were soft against his own as he kissed her softly, not wanting to startle her or anything like that.

Jake pulled away from her only slightly, looking down at the most likely confused girl before him. She did look like she had no idea what was going on at that moment.

He kept his face still close to hers, not daring to touch her again as he felt another nervous feeling take over him.

Looking right in her eyes, he sighed nervously then told her one thing before she had a chance to run away from her.

"I like you Imogen." Gulping after the words escaped his lips.

…

THE END

**It was really just a little oneshot to help my Jimogen withdrawal. Hope you liked it! **

**Please review! : )**


End file.
